A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network management, and more specifically, to a software tool for automating the testing and reporting of status information relating to DSL networks.
B. Description of Related Art
DSL (digital subscriber line) is a technology for bringing high-bandwidth information to homes and small businesses over ordinary copper telephone lines. A DSL line can simultaneously carry both data and voice signals. The data portion of the line may be continuously available to the user, making DSL an “always-on” connection. Special digital hardware attached to both ends of the line allows data transmission over the wires at far greater speed than standard analog 56 K modems.
DSL is offered to users by DSL providers. DSL providers connect user DSL modems, through a digital subscriber line, to a central office. Typically, the distance between the user and the central office must be less than a certain distance, such as about four miles, for the DSL connection to operate properly. At the central office, signals from the DSL user may be packetized and transmitted to a larger network, such as an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network that connects to an Internet Service Provider (ISP).
DSL providers, when provisioning and/or maintaining a DSL line, often run a number of tests on various portions of a particular DSL circuit, where the DSL circuit includes equipment in the central office and equipment connecting the central office to the ISP. The tests are typically run using testing tools that are provided natively to the network elements being tested. For example, a user may test the operation of a particular gateway router by opening a telenet connection with the gateway router and then activating diagnostic tools provided within the router.
Conventionally, each of multiple DSL circuit tests are run independently by a technician who initiates individual communication sessions with each piece of equipment being tested. This can result in a cumbersome and time-consuming test process.
Thus, there is a need in the art to improve the testing and provisioning of DSL circuits.